The present invention relates in general to systems and methods for managing files and documents in a computer system. More particularly, the present invention relates to graphical user interfaces for storing, navigating and retrieving files and documents in a computer system.
It is known to provide a graphical user interface (GUI) for application programs on a computer. Early GUIs were provided by applications such as word processors and spreadsheets. GUIs have since been incorporated into computer operating systems, and provide functions such as allowing an operator to access files and programs on the computer by using a mouse to select and activate icons that represent the files and programs. GUIs for accessing files and applications through icons are typically either part of or added to the underlying operating system that. manages storage of the files and execution of the applications. For example, the Windows™ operating systems from Microsoft Corporation, including Windows 3.X, Windows 95, and Windows NT, and the Macintosh™ operating systems from Apple Corporation all provide such GUIs.
Continual increases in the amount and complexity of information stored and manipulated by computer systems have required operators to interact with an increasing number of files and applications. The growth of computer networks and the corollary growth in shared data has also increased the amount of information accessible to the operator. Increases in the amount and complexity of information stored by computer systems and networks have also caused concomitant increases in the amount and complexity of the graphical information representing the underlying file system presented to the user by operating system GUIs.